Ranko One Half
by misao1000
Summary: First off, yes I do know there are stories like this one. What if Ranma was originally born a girl, and Genma and she went on their training trip and to Jusenkyo much earlier.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ranma 1/2 and all associated characters, belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is only a work of fiction, intended for entertainment purposes, and is not intended for profit, in any form.

Chapter One

After a hard day spent training/peaking on women, three men sat in a dark corner of a local Izakaya, drinking sake, and discussing how their training had gone. After several minutes of talking to himself, the smallest and oldest of the three men, shouted. "Are you two ingrates, even listening to me?"

"Of course we are Master." said a heavy set man. We are not responding to it, only because we are taking in the wisdom, that you are giving us.", looks over towards a slim man, that has long black hair, and a black mustache. "Right Tendo?"

"You're so right, Saotome." said the other man, turning to face his master. You can continue at anytime, Master."

The old man, just humphed, and went back to drinking his sake, while his students kept stealing glances over at him, from time to time.

After several more minutes of silence, the master lowered his sake bottle, and looked over at the heavy set man. "Genma, I have been hearing some interesting rumors, about you as of late. I would like to know, if they are true or not."

"What kind of rumors, Master?" asked Genma, sweating a bit.

"I have heard people talking during my nightly collecting runs, that you and that lovely wife of yours, is expecting a child."

As the master kept his eyes on Genma, the other man lowered his own sake bottle, and glanced over in Genma's direction.

Genma let out a held breath, and said. "They are just rumors, Master. I assure you, that at this point in time, my wife is not pregnant."

The master shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I figured what I heard wasn't true. But it is almost always best to have rumors confirmed, before making certain decisions."

As Genma wondered about what the certain decisions part contained, the master started drinking from a large barrel of sake, that he had ordered earlier. Giving a slight shake to his head, Genma noticed that his friend was looking in his direction. Instead of saying a word, Genma nodded slightly. Getting the silent message, Tendo looked over towards the master, then back towards Genma, were he nodded his head in understanding, before starting to sip on his sake.  
-

Several hours later, a empty barrel sat next to the master, who had his head resting upon the table, snoring away.

With a glance at each other, the two other men, nodded and reached for their traveling packs, that were on the floor, at their feet. After digging inside of his pack for a few moments, Genma pulled out a small mallet, as well as some nails. As he returned his pack to the floor, and looked up, he noticed that his friend was already in the process of tying up their master, with a long coil of rope.

Several moments later, the master had been placed inside the empty barrel of sake, and the lid nailed shut. Several wards were also placed around the lid, adding a extra form of security. "Shall we go, Tendo?" asked Genma, slipping on his pack.

Tendo only nodded, put on his own pack, then made his way over to stand beside the barrel. With Genma's help, the two of them picked up the barrel, and with a quick glance around the room, made their way towards the door, and soon out into the night.

As it neared midnight, the two men came to a stop, outside of a fairly large cave. Setting the barrel down on the ground, the two men made their way inside the cave, packs still upon their backs. Several minutes later, they returned outside, returned to the barrel, and picked it up. Carrying it over to the mouth of the cave, they gave a great heave, and tossed the barrel deep inside.

Making their way up on top of the cave, Genma knelt down, and began to rummage inside his pack once again. "Hurry up, Saotome." said Tendo.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Tendo." said Genma, standing up, and making his way over to a large boulder. "Here, take the other end of the rope, and go around that side.", points towards the right side of the boulder.

Doing as he was told, Tendo came up to Genma, and took a hold of the rope. He then started around the boulder, as Genma had asked. Meeting Genma in front of the boulder, Genma took the two ends of the rope, and tied them together. Stepping back a bit to make sure all of the suitours were in place, the two men nodded. "Once we put this boulder in place Tendo, we will never have to worry about the master ever again." said Genma.

"I really hope your right, Saotome."

"Come now Tendo, has any of my plans ever failed?" asked Genma, returning from his pack, with something in his hands.

Tendo, didn't say anything, and watched as Genma knelt down in front of the boulder, and placed the item he held in his hands, down on the ground, in front of the boulder. A few moments later, Tendo heard a soft sizzling sound, and saw Genma stand up. "Let's go Tendo!" shouted Genma, taking off running.

As the two men reached the safety of several trees, a small explosion was heard from behind them. Stopping in their running, the two men looked back in the direction of the cave, and saw that the boulder had fallen in front of the entrance, just as they had planned it. Several moments later, several smaller muffled explosions were heard, from the direction of the cave.

When the explosions stopped some minutes later, the two men embraced each other, and danced around the area. "We did it Tendo!" shouted Genma. The Master will never, trouble us again."

"I don't know why I doubted you, Saotome." said Tendo, tears in his eyes.

Breaking apart, the two men started walking back towards the city.

"What are you going to do now, Saotome?" asked Tendo.

"I really do need to get home, and check on Nodoka." said Genma. After all, she is seven months along."

Tendo smiled at this news. "Any idea yet, on what the baby is?"

"We both want to surprised when our child is born, so we won't bother with the ultrasound." said Genma. But come on Tendo, is there really any doubt as to what the baby will be? After all, a manly man like me, can't have a weak girl, now can I?"

The rest of the trip back to the city was done in silence, while Genma thought about how manly his future son was going to be. Tendo meanwhile brewed a bit, about the concept of having a girl being unmanly, since he already had two daughters, and a third on the way.  
-

Forty-five minutes after the two friends parted ways, Genma stands before the front door of his home. Raising his arm up above his head, he feels around above the door, and soon finds the key, he needs to get inside. Using the key, he unlocks the door, and very quietly makes his way inside, losing the door behind him, without a sound, and relocking it. Smiling to himself, at how brilliant he is, he turns away from the door, and starts towards the stairs, tiptoeing all of the way.

Having reached the base of the stairs, he was just about to place his foot down on the first step, when the sound of a small clicking sound was heard coming from behind him. As the area behind Genma lit up, a female voice said. "Welcome home, dear."

Turning around so he could face the person, Genma found his wife sitting in a chair. He also saw a wrapped bundle placed in her lap. "No-chan, I can expla..."

The woman sent him a glare, that caused him to shut up. Taking a hold of the wrapped bundle, the woman slowly got to her feet. Once standing she slowly made her way over to stand before, her quaking husband. "Genma, wasn't you supposed to have been home, long before now?" she asked.

Genma gulped loudly, and looked into the woman's eyes. "I am very sorry that I am late No-chan, but I ran into Tendo and the Master, and the Master ordered me to come with him. You know, I couldn't disobey him."

The woman nodded, and the stern glare she was giving him lessened a bit. Setting the bundle she held in her hands, down against the handrail of the stairs, she reached up her arms, and wrapped them around Genma's neck. Placing her head down against his chest, she let out a sigh, and said. "Genma, I know how much the art means to you, and I know that I can't deny you going with that pervert when he demands that you go with him. However, you are going to be a father soon. If you truly feel that the art is more important than that, I won't stand in your way."

Genma starts to say something, but the woman places one of her hands over his lips, to silence him. "Please let me finish dear." Genma nods, and she continues. "Now then, as I was saying. If you truly love the art more then you do the prospect of being a father, I will not stop you. However, I am offering you a choice on what direction you are going to take."

Genma got a nervous look in his eyes, but remained silent, as his wife continued. "Genma, your decision is as follows. You can continue to follow the art, without me and our child in your life... or you can be the husband and father to our child, that I need right now."

Genma pulled her close and held her tightly against his chest. "Nodoka, you will be happy to know, that I have made my decision, even before you asked me to decide."

Lifting her head, Nodoka looked into his eyes, with a questioning look. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Nodoka, I am going to be a father to our son, no matter what happens. And to make certain that this happens, you will be glad to know, that Tendo and I, made certain that the Master, will never come between that again."

Nodoka smiled at him, and returned her head to his chest. "It does make me very happy to hear you say that dear. But there is one question, I want to ask."

"And what would that be, No-chan?"

"What will you do, if by a strange stroke of faith, our child ends up being a girl? Will you still care for her, as you would a son?"

Genma was silent for a while, as he pondered this. Nodoka becoming concerned about this, was about to say something, when Genma broke the silence. "I still believe without a doubt No-chan, that our child will be a boy, considering how manly I am. However, if faith does decide that we are to be given a girl, I promise on my honor as a martial artist, that I will do everything I can, to the best of my abilities, to raise her, just as I would do so, if our child had been a boy."

"It makes me very happy, to hear you say that, dear." said Nodoka, resting her head against Genma's chest.

"How about we head to bed No-chan? After all, you do need your rest, if my son is going to be nice and healthy, when he gets here."

Nodoka started to say something about Genma continuing to say that their child would be a boy. However, before she could do so, Genma picked her up into his arms. Nodoka yelped a bit out of surprise, and quickly wrapped her arms around, Genma's neck. "Be careful dear." she admonished, as Genma turned around to face the stairs.

Genma gave her an apologetic smile, and began to make his way upstairs, with Nodoka sighing in content, as she placed her head down against his shoulder, mumbling. "I could get used to this."

End of Chapter One

(A/N: I know I am ending this chapter, at a odd place, but I am unable to come up with anything further to add.)

An Izakaya, is a type of Japanese drinking establishment which also serves food to accompany the drinks. They are casual places for after-work drinking. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I probably should point out, that this story will contain time skips.)

Chapter Two

**(1)**

Several hours after finishing his work, one Genma Saotome made his way home, planning to show his wife how much he loved her, by offering to take her out to dinner, to apologize for the small argument, they had earlier that morning.

Several minutes later, having finally arrived home, Genma made his way inside his home, and called out. "No-chan, i'm home."

Not getting any reply, he made his way towards the kitchen, since Nodoka was most likely in the process, of thinking what she needed for dinner. Entering the kitchen, with his eyes closed, Genma said. "Don't worry about cooking tonight No-chan, your loving husband, has decided that we are going out tonight."

When he didn't receive the expected reply or hug, he opened his eyes, and quickly scanned the room. What he saw, caused his heart to stop. Racing across the room, as quickly as he could, Genma got down on his knees, next to Nodoka. "No-chan!" he shouted, reaching out his arm, and touching her shoulder. Getting no response, he gently positioned her, so she was lying on her back. Looking at her face, Genma found Nodoka to be extremely pale.

Reaching out his hand, Genma placed two of his fingers up against Nodoka's neck, feeling a faint pulse. Quickly getting back to his feet, Genma ran from the room, stopping in the small hallway between the kitchen and sitting room. Picking up the phone receiver he quickly dialed a number, and waited for someone to answer.

"Tokyo general hospital, what is your emergency?"

In a voice filled with panic, Genma told the person that he had found his wife unconscious on the kitchen floor, and extremely pale.

"Sir I need you to calm down, and tell me what exactly happened."

Taking a deep calming breath, Genma told the person, about how he came home, and found Nodoka this way.

"Does she have any medical problems?"

"No. But she is eight months pregnant."

"An ambulance is on its way sir."

Genma said a quick thank you, and hanging up the phone, rushed back to Nodoka's side. As he waited for the ambulance to arrive, he sat down on the floor, and placed Nodoka's head upon his lap. "You're going to be okay, No-chan." he said over and over, as he gently moved his hand along her hair.

An hour after getting a call from Genma, Soun Tendo made his way into Tokyo General. With a quick glance around the waiting room, he soon found Genma sitting in one of the chairs, along the west wall. Having made his way over to his friend, Soun sat down in the chair next to Genma, and reaching out his arm, placed his hand upon Genma's knee. As Genma raised his head and looked at him, Soun asked if their had been any word. Genma told him, not yet.

"This is all my fault, Tendo." said Genma.

"How is this your fault, Saotome?"

"Nodoka and I got into a small argument this morning, about some trivial matter. The doctors told us to not stress her since she was pregnant, and now her she is in the hospital."

"Don't worry Saotome, I am sure that Nodoka, is going to be fine." said Soun, as Genma went back to looking down at the floor. Getting to his feet, and after placing a comforting hand upon Genma's shoulder, Soun made his way over to a small shrine, were he knelt down, and began to pray.  
-

After what seemed like several hours of torture to Genma, he and Soun looked up from where they were seated to see a female doctor, making her way into the waiting room. As the doctor made her way over to stand before them, Soun and Genma got to their feet.

"Mr Saotome?" asked the doctor, looking at the two of them.

"I'm Genma Saotome." said Genma, getting the doctors attention. "How is my wife?"

"We was able to stabilize her, and she is now resting peacefully." said the doctor. "However, as to what caused her to pass out, Mr Saotome, your wife had a case of ovarian cancer."

Genma paled and slumped back down in the seat behind him. Since Genma seemed to have lost the ability to speak, Soun asked the doctor, if Nodoka was going to be ok.

"Mrs Saotome is going to be just fine, since the cancer was still in it's early stages. However, the cancer had spread to her uterus, and we had to do a complete hysterectomy on her. I am sorry, but she won't be able to have any more children."

Hearing this seemed to snap Genma out of his thoughts. "What about my son? Was there anything wrong with the baby, my wife was carrying?"

"The baby is fine, Mr Saotome. While born a month premature, she is doing as well as can be expected."

Hearing that he had a daughter instead of a son, was to much for Genma for to handle, and he immediately fainted and crashed to the floor.  
-**(2)**

Some hours later, Genma awoke to find himself lying upon a bed. Sitting up, and seeing Soun sitting in a chair across from him,he started to speak, but Soun beat him to it. "Are you feeling alright, Saotome?"

"I'm fine Tendo. However, I had the weirdest dream, that the doctor told me that, Nodoka had a girl instead of a boy."

"I'm afraid that was no dream, dear." said a female voice off to Genma's right.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Genma found Nodoka lying on her left side, in the bed next to him, with a small blanket held close to her body. Using her right hand, Nodoka moved the blanket just a bit, and Genma saw a head of short red hair.

Being stunned by this, Genma remained where he was. Returning her attention to him, Nodoka sent him a slight glare, and asked. "Aren't you going to come and great your daughter, dear?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, Genma nodded, and opening his eyes, made his way to his feet, and taking a few steps away from the bed he was next to, he arrived next to the one Nodoka was lying down in.

Once Genma was standing next to her bed, Nodoka moved her left arm a bit, and the blanket that was wrapped around the baby, fell open a bit, which caused the baby to fuss, since she was hit by the air in the room. As Genma looked down at the baby not saying anything, Nodoka reached out her right hand, and took a hold of Genma's left. "Dear, I know this isn't what you wanted, but I promise once I am back up to shape, we can try again. And who knows, maybe this time, we will get lucky and you can get the son you want."

On hearing this, Genma raised his head, and looked into Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka looked up at him, with a smile, but soon as she saw his face, the smile vanished. "Genma, what's wrong? Are you really so disappointed that we had a girl?"

Genma let out a sigh, and closed his eyes for a few moments, taking a deep breath. "No-chan, I am not disappointed that we had a girl." said Genma.

"Then, why do you look so sad, dear?"

Instead of answering her right away, Genma turned to look at Soun. "Could you give us some time alone, Tendo?"

"Of course, Saotome." said Soun, getting to his feet, and heading towards the door. As Soun reached the door, he turned back to look at the Saotome's. "I'll be in the waiting room, if you need me." Getting a nod from Genma, Soun opened the door, and made his way out of the room, letting the door swing closed behind him.

Once the door had closed behind Soun, Genma turned back to face Nodoka. "No-chan, this is going to be hard for you to take, but do know, that I will be here with you through it." As Genma took another deep breath, Nodoka again asked him what was wrong.

"No-chan, the doctors found out that you had ovarian cancer, and that it had spread to your uterus. They had to perform a full hysterectomy on you, in order to remove all of the cancer. You can't have any more children."

As the full impact of Genma's words hit her, Nodoka's eyes filled with tears, and she suddenly screamed, which was heard by Soun.

End of Chapter Two

**Bold Numbers**

**1. **I hope I got this to work out, like I intended. I had planned to have Ranko, be born a bit early, and this is the only thing I could come up with.

**2. **I highly doubt anyone would be able to do what Nodoka did here, right after having surgery, like she did. Or for that matter, if they would even be awake, after only two hours. Anywho, I had to have Nodoka awake, for this part to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Close to an hour after leaving Nodoka's room, Soun heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking up from his seat in the waiting room, he saw Genma making his way towards him. A few moments later, and with a heavy sigh, Genma had taken a seat next to his friend.

"How is Nodoka, Saotome?" asked Soun.

"Nodoka was so upset, that I had to call for a nurse." said Genma, with another sigh. "The nurse had to give Nodoka a shot that put her to sleep."

"And what about the baby?"

"She's fine. Once the nurse finished with Nodoka, she took the baby back to the nursery."

For some time after this, the two men sat in silence watching the activity, as doctors and nurses rushed here and there taking care of various things or patients.

With another heavy sigh, Genma broke the silence. " I don't know what I am going to do, Tendo."

"What do you mean, Saotome?" asked Soun, looking towards his friend.

"During her break down, Nodoka said that since she couldn't give me the son that I wanted so badly, she was considering leaving me, and letting me find someone else that can have more children. I would love nothing more then to have a son, and pass on the Saotome school to one day. But, I don't want to loose Nodoka."

Soun was silent for a few minutes as he thought about what Genma had just said." Saotome, I can understand the wanting to have a son to pass on your legacy and school too, since I want the same thing. However, I see no reason that you can't do this with your daughter. After all, I will soon have three girls and I plan to pass on the school to one of them someday."

"You do have a point Tendo. It's just I don't think a girl is going to be capable of enduring that kind of training. You remember what the master put us through. Do you honestly think a girl, would be able to withstand that kind of training?"

"That is something I can't answer at this point in time, Saotome. Kasumi is only two, and not old enough to start training." As Genma looked down the hallway that lead to Nodoka's room, Soun got to his feet and placed his hand upon his friends shoulder. "I am sorry to leave Saotome, but I really should be getting back home, since I left Kijara alone with Kasumi and Nabiki."

"I understand Tendo, and I thank you for coming."

"You're very welcome Saotome."

With a slight squeeze to Genma's shoulder, Soun turned away and made his way towards the entrance of the hospital. Reaching the doors he took one final look back at Genma. 'I really do hope you and Nodoka can make it through this, Saotome.' Turning back to the door, Soun made his way out of the hospital, and headed towards his home.  
-

Over the next few days there was some improvement to Nodoka's mood, but the doctors insisted on keeping her in the hospital for evaluation.

Having finished his work for the day, Genma returned to the hospital and made his way towards Nodoka's room. On reaching her room he knocked softly upon the door, and on hearing a soft come in, made his way into the room. On entering the room, Genma found Nodoka sitting up in her bed, looking over some kind of papers. As the door closed behind Genma, Nodoka looked up from the papers she was holding. "Hello Genma."

"Hello No-chan." said Genma, making his way towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling some better." said Nodoka, returning her attention to the papers she held. As Genma reached the side of the bed, Nodoka once again looked up at him. "These are for you." Nodoka holds out the papers she is holding.

"What are they?" asked Genma, taking the papers from her.

"They are needed for you to do what we talked about." said Nodoka. Looking down at the papers he now held, Genma saw at the top the words File for Divorce. "As you can see, Genma, I have already signed them. All they need is your signature, and you will be free of me." Nodoka turns her head away from him, and Genma hears a soft sob come from her.

The next sound heard in the room, is a very loud ripping sound. Nodoka turning to look at Genma, found him tearing the papers to shreds. "Genma, what are you doing?"

Once he was finished shredding the papers, Genma sat down at the edge of the bed. Turning so he was facing her, he took a hold of Nodoka's hands. "No-chan, while I am not ashamed to admit, that I would love to have a son, I won't leave you."

"But Genma, I can't give you what you want. Why stay with someone like me?"

"No-chan, please look at me." Doing as he asked, Nodoka raised her head and looked into Genma's eyes. "No-chan, the reason I stay is because no matter what the future holds, I love you. And I did promise you on my honor, that if our child was born a girl, that I would raise her to the best of my abilities." As fresh tears fell down her face, Nodoka whispered that she loved him as well.

Genma moved to stand up, just as someone knocked upon the door. Wiping her eyes, Nodoka called come in. The door was pushed open by a nurse, who was carrying a bundle of pink blankets. "Mrs Saotome, if you are feeling up to it, it is time for your daughters feeding."

Nodoka told the nurse that she was fine. Giving her a nod, the nurse moved closer to bed, and once there placed the baby in Nodoka's arms. "I'll return for her in about forty five minutes to a hour." With that said, the nurse turned away from the bed, and on returning to the door, made her way out of the room.

As Genma watched, Nodoka began to feed the baby. "You know No-chan, we do need to give our daughter a name."

Raising her head, Nodoka looked at Genma, and asked if he had any suggestions. "I was thinking about using the name, Ranma."

"Ranma." said Nodoka, testing the name while looking down at the baby. Turning her attention back to Genma, she said." While it does sound like a nice name dear, how about Ranko instead?" Genma gave her a nod, and Nodoka turned her attention back to the baby. "Welcome to the family, Saotome Ranko."  
- (1)

It was six years to the day since Ranko was born, and Nodoka was busy in the kitchen checking over what she had, and was going to need for Ranko's party later that day. While opening cabinets and making a mental checklist of what was there, her attention was alerted to the sound of the front door being opened, and closed. Turning a bit she looked up at the clock hanging over the stove, and saw that it was only fifteen minutes past one. 'Now who could that be?' she pondered, making her way out of the kitchen towards the front room.

As she reached the door out of the kitchen, she saw a brief streak of red run past, heading towards the stairs. "Ranko?" called Nodoka. But Ranko continued to run up stairs. As Nodoka wondered what was wrong, and made her way towards the stairs, she heard the sound of a slamming door come from upstairs.

On arriving upstairs some moments later, Nodoka made her way down the hallway, and soon stopped outside of Ranko's room. Hearing a soft sobbing come inside the room, Nodoka raised her arm, and gently knocked upon the door. "Ranko, may I come in?" Not getting a reply, Nodoka opened the door and made her way into the room. She found Ranko lying face down on her bed, and she seemed to be crying. After closing the door behind herself, Nodoka made her way to stand next to her daughters bed.

On reaching the bed, Nodoka sat down and reaching out her arm, placed her hand gently upon Ranko's back. "Sweet heart, what's wrong?" Ranko moved a bit so she could sit up. This caused a slight gasp to escape Nodoka's lips, as she saw what appeared to be scratch marks on Ranko's left cheek. "Ranko, what happened?"

Sniffling a bit, Ranko told her mother how some girls were picking on her. "I don't know what really caused it Mother, but next thing I knew, one of them had slapped me." At this, Ranko began to cry anew, and told her mother she never wanted to go back to school.

Gently pulling Ranko into her lap, Nodoka began to try and calm her daughter down, by rubbing her hand up and down Ranko's back, while also rocking gently back and forwards. After about fifteen minutes of this, Ranko's crying subsided and Nodoka asked if she was feeling better. Ranko nodded. "Mother?"

"Yes dear?"

"You're not going to make me go back are you?"

Nodoka sighed at this question. "Sweetheart, I am not trying to mean okay. But you can't let one instance like this, stop you from enjoying a place."

"But what if it happens again?" asked Ranko, with a slight sniffle.

Nodoka thought about this for a few moments, then asked Ranko if she knew the name of the girl who had slapped her. After thinking for a few moments, Ranko gave her mother the name Sato Megumi. Nodoka told Ranko, that tomorrow she would go speak with the principal about Miss Sato. Ranko gave a slight sigh at this, but told her mother okay.

Nodoka then changed the subject, by telling Ranko that she needed to run to the market, and pick up some things she needed. "Are you feeling up to coming with me dear, or should I go call your father and see if he can leave work early?"

"I'm okay Mother." said Ranko. "I'll come with you."

Nodoka nodded, and told Ranko to change out of her uniform and meet her downstairs. Climbing out of her mother's lap, Ranko got to her feet and headed towards her closet. As Ranko reached her closet and Nodoka got to her feet, Ranko asked. "Do I have to wear a dress, Mother?"

Turning to face her daughter, Nodoka started to tell her yes she had to be a proper lady. However, based on what had transpired today, Nodoka changed her mind. "You can wear whatever you want dear. Just don't get to used to it, okay?"

"Okay Mother." said Ranko, turning back to her closet. As Ranko looked through the clothes she had, Nodoka made her way towards the door, and soon left the room.

**End of Chapter Three**

(1) this is mearly used to indicate the time skip.


End file.
